


Fairytale Endings

by Paige_Marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Marie/pseuds/Paige_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lily remembers Teddy, really remembers Teddy not just the flashes of blue and amber that plague her memory she is five and he is sixteen and kissing her cousin Victoire. Lily turns six the next night and when she blows out the candles on her BLUE birthday cake, Lily wishes to never fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Endings

The first time Lily remembers Teddy, really remembers Teddy, not just the flashes of amber and blue that plague at her memory. She is five and he is sixteen and kissing her cousin Victoire. Lily turns six the next night and when she blows at the candles of the BLUE cake Lily wishes never to fall in love. 

Lily’s eleven when her eldest brother James calls her ‘ice queen’ a name that much to her mothers mortification and her fathers amusement suck in her house of the snake. She’s twelve and had just come home from the summer when she and the rest of her family watch the Blue Haired Boy marry the Blonde Wonder. She also twelve the night she prays never to cry again.

She’s fourteen- all legs, red hair, and green eyes that used to resemble the shine of the stars but now are akin to the black backdrop of the night sky. Her mother worries and doesn’t know if this is normal because Ginny never really got to be fourteen, not really. Lily is fifteen the day she figures it out: Living is for the weak and Lily has never been anything but broken. 

The last time Lily remembers seeing Teddy is at her brother Al’s wedding to Scorpius Malfoy. She stands next to her cousin Rose but feels triumphant- it was Lily on the front page of ‘Hottest Witch of the Age’ not her cousin that had stolen everything Lily could ever be. Teddy is standing next to James and despite herself Lily’s eyes drop to Teddy’s left hand that every recently held a ring. Victorie left him and what she had heard from her cousins, Victoire finally moved on two a muggle with a large bank account. Lily just wished that Victorie didn’t have to break Teddy first.

The first Time Lily remembers feeling since her long forgotten heart beat is when later that night Teddy’s hands rest of the small of her back and waltzes her around the light of the burrow, But Lily has never been good at feeling anything other than empty so she leaves him there standing alone trying to convince herself she's not in love because after all she doesn’t believe in it. 

After what seems like years wedding Lily finds herself in a haze of cigarette smoke that smothers her like a blanket of stars that used to be held captive in her eyes. She found solace in the rooms she couldn’t belong to and the beds that always felt to cold. She’s sixteen and prays to be saved because clearly she can’t do it herself. And the last thing Lily sees before the welcoming darkness is a flash of blue and amber. Lily is sixteen the night she takes back a wish.

Everyone knows that Lily isn’t good again but she is better now. They take a road trip, her and Teddy. He makes Lily spin around three times and land a finger blindly on the place they were to go. SO they head to the America’s and somewhere along the way of nameless towns and broken bottles, Teddy mended is broken heart and found it a new home in the red headed witch and Lily learned that fairytales don’t come true and that real life is sometimes so much than the stories bound by pages. That sometimes an “I’ll be there.” broken records, cigarette smoke and looking at the stars is better than any, “They lived happily ever after.”


End file.
